The other dog
by Familiar-abyss
Summary: What if there was a third dog demon to grace the disfunctional family of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? I promise to do my best to stay true to the characters and the original story, please R&R! I do not own Inuyasha, the charaters or anything other than Amaya
1. Chapter 1

She had to keep running, why, why were they after her

She had to keep running, why, why were they after her? There were so many trees, she didn't know this territory, she didn't know where to turn, where to duck, CRAP! She had tripped, fallen into the hard dirt before her. Instincts and reflexes had forced her hands in front of her and now her wrists stung in protest. Her Kimono torn, palms bloody, and vision becoming worse as the moon was covered by clouds, she scrambled to her feet and continued to run. Yells from behind made her adrenaline pump, she ran still faster...

Something was amiss in his quiet lands. Sesshomaru was keenly aware that a chase was taking place, the details of which did not interest him. Jaken noticed nothing, but Rin detected the momentary tenseness her lords movement. She too was aware that something was happening, not because she could sense it, but because months of traveling in silence had taught her how to read her mysterious lord. If only the action were closer, Sesshomaru would have caught her sent, and that would have been enough to merit his inquiry. But even the great dog demon was not omniscient...

They were on his track, Inuyasha could smell him, this time, he wouldn't get away! Kagome and Shippo were on his back, while Sango and Mirioku were following close behind on Kirara. Naraku's scent was close, and they were gaining, he was chasing something, or someone, which was odd. Naraku never did his own work, where was Kagura? While the minds of Kagome, Sango and Miroku were swimming with questions, Inuyasha's mind was on a different track, but equally as confused, who's scent was that mixed with Naraku's? Why was it so similar to his own and his brothers?...

She tripped and fell once more, this time hearing a resulting crack. Arrows of pain shot up her leg. It was broken. Grimacing as she worked, she used low branches to pull herself back up, she knew that running was no longer an option, but fighting would be much more difficult if she was stuck on her ass. Once up-right and steady, she made to turn in the direction of her assailant. Moments too late. The man took her by the throat, his cold beautiful eyes looking triumphantly back into hers. His scent filled her nostrils, she choked for fresh air.  
"Explain to me something," he began with malice, "how is it that a fine creature such as yourself has remained hidden from me?"  
She made to answer, but his grip tightened. Naraku had no intention of letting her speak, the question was for his own benefit. He was more than aware that she knew nothing of any use. But her scent, he knew she was family with the dog lord and the hanyu. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were turning out to be much more trouble than he had expected. Especially the full demon dog Lord, Sesshomaru. He would make sure that this girl never became a threat. But alas, his pleasure in seeing her fear and pain became his weakness. Before he could administer the killing blow, Inuyasha had raced up behind, and he was forced to relinquish his hold on the girl and focus on the current threat. Either Inuyasha didn't notice the girl, or he was being his usual reckless self, but he unleashed the wind scar almost immediately. Lucky for the girl, when Naraku released her she fell to her feet and her broken leg collapsed from under her, causing her to dodge the strike just in time.  
"Inuyasha, be careful!" came a scolding voice.  
"What do you mean?!" he retorted irritably, "aren't we trying to kill Naraku?!"  
"I don't mean Naraku! You almost hit the girl!"  
"What girl?" Inuyasha looked over to see the young demon crumpled under a tree.  
"She's fine," he growled, but inside he was unsure.  
Naraku, a coward by heart, was unprepared for Inuyasha's interferance. The wind scar came at him so quickly; he barely had time to put up a barrier, which was weak, and further weakened by the strike. He decided not to endanger himself, and left quickly instead. Inuyasha was pleased to see the angry look on Naraku face, instead of the usual mocking smile; it meant that for once Inuyasha was not a part of his plans. However, when Naraku took the sky, Inuyasha let out a yell of anger and frustration.  
"Get back here you coward!" But Naraku was gone, for now.

Still fuming, Inuyasha turned to see the unfortunate demon who was almost another victim of his tetsaiga, when he gasped. The demon girl was a stranger to him, yet looked so familiar. She was being helped up by Kagome and Sango, her silver hair fell to her knees, thick and untamed. She was breathtaking, and a dog demon.

Inuyasha charged towards her, Sango jumped away from him, and Kagome was almost knocked off her feet when Inuyasha shoved her behind him.

"Did Sesshomaru send you?" He asked with anger.

"Who?" The girl answered.

"Inuyasha what the heck are you doing? Why would she know your brother?" Kagome asked, matching Inuyasha's anger.

"She has his scent all over her!" He answered Kagome, and then snarled at the demon, "You reek of my full demon brother, and don't try to deny it!"

The girl was frightened; her savior had now become her enemy.

_Damn, _she thought,_ I seem to have a lot of those._

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

The hanyou fell gracelessly into the dirt face first; Kagome came over to the frightened girl and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry about him," she smiled, "he can be pretty rude at times."

"At times?" Shippo mocked, and received a hard thump on the head by Inuyasha.

Kagome glared at them both. "My name's Kagome," she said brightly, "what's yours?"

"Amaya," the demon answered shyly.

Kagome then went on introduce the rest of the gang. Amaya just nodded, looking as though she would rather be anywhere but here.

"Can you walk?" Miroku asked suddenly. Kagome's cheeks flushed red, she had forgotten about Amaya's injury. Amaya shook her head sadly.

"I don't think so, it might be broken."

"We should bring her to Kaede," Sango said to Miroku. He nodded solemnly.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome started. "Could you carry her?"

"Hmph!" The hanyou scoffed.

"Oh come off it!" Kagome yelled.

"Why should I!" He yelled back, "I was just trying to be cautious and you told me to sit!"

"You were being an unfair jerk!"

"Well if I'm such a jerk then why am I saving YOUR bacon all the time!"

"I swear Inuyasha sometimes you're just so…"

The two continued arguing, each one yelling louder as they continued. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks; they were WAY too used to their bickering. Shippo tugged at Miroku's clothes to get his attention, and then pointed to Amaya. She was pale, and swaying a little, the pain in her leg was becoming unbearable. Miroku could tell that she was close to unconsciousness, so he took her in his arms, and beckoned for Shippo and Sango to come.

"Kirara!" Called Sango, "let's go."

The five left, Inuyasha and Kagome didn't even notice.


	2. Chapter 2

It took some time and a great deal of walking to distance themselves from the yells

It took some time and a great deal of walking to distance themselves from the yells. By that time, they were only a few minutes walk from Kaede's village. Sango was watching Miroku like a hawk. The monk had insisted that he carry Amaya the whole distance, instead of simply putting her on Kirara. He had told Sango that he wanted to carry her to ensure that her leg didn't get jostled, but Sango was all too aware of his lecherous ways. So far he had surprised her though, he hadn't stroked the poor girl yet. By the time Miroku was setting Amaya on the straw mat in Kaede's hut, she wondered if perhaps he really had just wanted to protect the leg. Her doubts were soon put to rest, however, when after he set Amaya down, he gently cupped one of her well formed breasts. Sango, even though she had been anticipating this, was surprised at his rashness, and slapped him quickly, and HARD.

"Now, now Sango," he said with a sigh, as he rubbed his bright red cheek, "there's no need to be so impulsive."

"Impulsive!" Sango cried, "I'll show you impulsive!"

"Now, Sango, hold on just a minute!"

The monk and the demon slayer fought more fiercely than the miko and the hanyou! At least Sango fought more physically than Kagome did!

"It's ok," Shippo patted Amaya's shoulder. "They're always like that."

"All of them?" Amaya asked in surprise.

"Yeah, that's why it's always up to me to keep things together!"

Amaya sunk her head into the pillow, she was wondering if she would have been better off with Naraku.

Inuyasha and Kagome were still fighting with the same intensity as they had when they started, when Inuyasha stopped mid yell and turned, suddenly sensing someone behind him.

"Very perceptive," Sesshomaru mocked coldly, "allowing me to come so close."

"Shut up you!" Inuyasha moved protectively in front on Kagome. "Just what the hell do you want?"

"No doubt you allowed Naraku to get away," Sesshomaru continued, his tone cool and uncaring.

"What's it to you!" Inuyasha retorted angrily.

His suspicions confirmed, Sesshomaru pivoted gracefully and swiftly walked back the way he had come.

"Get back here Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, knowing it was futile, "who was the girl you sent! Why the hell are you spying on us?" But Sesshomaru was long gone, his scent already beginning to fade on the wind.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled happily, as usual, spotting him before Jaken.

"My Lord!" Jaken said, always seeming to sound surprised that Sesshomaru had come back for them at all.

"Look lord Sesshomaru, look what I found!" Sesshomaru looked up with disinterest, humoring the girl yet again. The disinterest dissolved quickly when he saw what the girl had.

"Where did you find that Rin?" He asked his tone even, seemingly bored.

"Um," she put he finger on her chin and thought, very happy that she had found something her lord was interested in. "Oh yeah! In the place where you said Naraku had been!"

_The clearing where Inuyasha and Naraku fought, _he thought to himself. He looked over at Rin; she was smiling her widest, most goofy smile. He held out his hand, and she placed the object into his palm without objection. It was a necklace; precious gems were strung through a strong thread and in the center, Sesshomaru knew without doubt, was his father's fang.

"_who was the girl you sent!" _Inuyasha's words came to mind. Sesshomaru smiled. Not a kind, gentle, comforting smile; but a knowing, almost cruel smile. Jaken trembled at the sight, and Rin looked at her lord, perplexed.

"Inuyasha you fool." He said aloud. Without another word, or explanation as to his thoughts, Sesshomaru continued on his way, changing his route so that he could stay near his hanyou half brother for long enough to determine whether or not the female demon was of his blood.


	3. Chapter 3

After Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha was no longer in the mood to argue with Kagome, and Kagome was burned out too

After Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha was no longer in the mood to argue with Kagome, and Kagome was burned out too. It was at that moment that they realized that the others had moved on without them.

"I really wish that they'd stop doing that," Inuyasha said bitterly as he ran back to the village, Kagome settled safely on his back. They came into the village quickly, and Inuyasha could smell exactly where the gang was.

Shippo was busy showing Miroku his drawings (that fox loved the crayons Kagome brought him!) while Sango and Kirara were watching with mild interest.

"Oh!" Sango started when she saw the two of them coming up the path, "so you've settled your argument?"

"Who had to apologize this time?" Miroku asked a hint of amusement in his voice.

"We um, were interrupted." Kagome said her cheeks deep crimson. She hated how she got when the two of them argued, and it was even more embarrassing when Miroku and Sango were there; and what about Shippo! She knew that all this yelling and fighting wasn't good for his development, he was still a kid.

Sango rested her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said quietly, "it really was all his fault."

"Yes," Miroku joined in, "sometimes he just doesn't know when to let go."

Kagome yelped, it was at that precise moment that Miroku had decided to stroke her butt.

"Perverted monk!" Yelled Sango as she slapped him for what could easily have been the thousandth time.

It was then that Kaede stepped out. Inuyasha noticed her first, "Kaede? So, how is she?" He asked, trying without success to seem disinterested.

"I thought you didn't care about her?" Snapped Kagome.

"Yeah, well, we dragged her this far didn't we, we might as well make sure that she's ok!" He responded defiantly.

"I'm afraid that it is worse than I thought, she may be unable to walk for some time." Kaede said with concern.

"What's wrong with her," Kagome asked, more out of curiosity than worry.

"From the best that I can tell, she has broken her leg in several places, and I cannot seem to get the bones to set without her flailing about and causing more damage. She is in unbearable pain." As if on cue, a low, pitiful moan came from the hut. "She won't be able to heal properly if I don't set the bones."

Inuyasha stepped forward, "I'll hold her down, and then you can set them, right?"

"Well," Kaede hesitated, "I suppose ye can, but ye may want to wear cotton in your ears, this will be very painful for her."

"I'll help too, Kagome chimed in."

"Don't bother, I can do it," Inuyasha said plainly.

"But..." Kagome began, but decided to let it go, it wasn't as though she could be much help anyway; she couldn't possibly overpower the strength of a demon.

Inuyasha followed Kaede back into the hut.

Amaya was cloaked in a shear coat of sweat, withering in pain from Kaede's previous attempts to set the leg. Inuyasha knelt behind her, and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, she didn't even notice. Inuyasha nodded at the old healer, and she began.

The screams were immediate, Inuyasha wished that he had put the cotton into his ears like the old woman had suggested. Amaya twisted and yelled, she reached up with her arms to try and pry loose Inuyasha's grasp, but he held tight. She moved her hands up, and began to claw at his arms. He grimaced in pain, but she released her claws, and gave another ear shattering scream. This time Inuyasha noticed the two large, pearly fangs in her mouth, larger than his.

"It's done." Kaede said, panting. Inuyasha had been so absorbed in Amaya; he hadn't noticed how hard Kaede had been working. Once more Amaya reached up Inuyasha's arms, he grimaced expectantly, but didn't feel her claws. Instead she tried to pull him towards her, grabbing at him, trying to nuzzle his arms. He was stunned; he had prepared himself for her anger, but not this. He hesitantly laid his palm across her shoulder; she nuzzled it with a sigh, and fell into a deep, painful sleep.

Inuyasha left the hut, a puzzled look on his face.

"Is she alright now?" Kagome demanded immediately.

"I, I guess so," he was still confused and unsure about what had just happened. He looked over at Shippo, who was huddled in a quivering mass; Sango was stroking his head in a vain attempt to soothe him. "What's with him?" Inuyasha asked, his normal demeanor returning.

"I don't know," Kagome answered, looking behind her. "He just kinda freaked out when he heard the screaming"

Shippo looked up and saw Inuyasha. Without warning, Shippo sprung out of his ball and sprinted into the hut.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Maybe he just wants to see that she's ok, he really seems to like her." Miroku theorized. But Inuyasha had already followed the small Kitsune into the hut.

"Shippo," he started in a hushed voice, "if you wake her up I swear…" He stopped. Shippo was curled contently by Amaya, and Amaya had unconsciously shifted herself around Shippo. That wasn't why Inuyasha stopped however; it was he saw that surprised him. Earlier he had thought that she was a dog demon, now that he really looked at her, he could see that there were things about her that were definitely not dog. For one, her fangs were much too long, but the biggest difference was that she had a tail. It was white and silky, like her hair. He didn't notice it before because her kimono was covering it, now she was barely covered by bandages wrapped around her breasts and cotton shorts.

He decided to let the two of them be, and walked back out to the group.

"What now?" Kagome asked.

"I think it would be wise to try and track down Naraku and see what he was up to." Miroku answered.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed, "this time he didn't have a trap set up for us."

"Good," said Sango, standing from where she had been sitting, "that means we should have the advantage for once, but we'll need to leave now."

"Come on Kagome," Inuyasha crouched so that she could get on. Inside her head, visions of a hot bath and comfy bed were dissolving, but she got on without a fuss, after all, they were right. With that they left, leaving Shippo and Amaya behind.

Not five miles from the village, Sesshomaru could smell them leaving. His face was set with anger at the stupidity of his hanyou half brother.

"Jaken," he called harshly, not caring how he sounded to the lesser demon.

"Ye-Yes Milord?" he answered hesitantly.

"Keep track of Rin." With that, he gracefully walked away, quickly vanishing from view. Rin was sitting on Ah-un close behind Jaken, she really hated being in his care. He never let her do anything, and was always muttering to himself about if anything should happen to Rin, it would be his death. She sighed, but her dark mood passed quickly, as she decided that she would teach Jaken some new songs and hand-clapping games, that would be fun!

The night was foggy, and Sesshomaru found it especially easy to walk into the village unnoticed. He made no attempts to cloak himself, as he would just as soon kill any mortal that got in his way. If his half-human brother was too dim-witted to see what was under his nose, then so be it, but he would be damned before he allowed another hanyou of his fathers blood to walk the earth.

He casually swept aside the canvas covering the doorway and stepped in. There was an old woman and a fox demon inside the hut with her. Their presence annoyed him, but he chose to act with digression, seeing that the demon in front of him certainly had no human in her. He stepped closer to her; she stirred slightly, but settled again. He could smell the painfully familiar scent of his father, but that didn't surprise him, what did however, was his realization of what the other half of the female demon was. He scoffed in disgust, looking at the girl with new hatred. He felt the unfamiliar twinge of anguish and furry spark inside of him, the same he had felt when he had learned that his father had chose to mate with a human. Why would such a powerful and great demon such as his father choose to roll in the dirt with the likes of these creatures? His look softened, the rage passed.

'It could be worse' he thought easily to himself, 'at least she is of a class worthy to be our father's offspring." With that he left, a new weight within himself. To share blood with not one, but two others? How close had he been to being a mutt instead of a full dog demon? Did his father even care for his mother like he did Inuyasha's or this girls? He brushed the thoughts aside, they were of no immediate importance to him now, so why dwell?


End file.
